Love is everthing
by Aquaticmage
Summary: Your name is Annora and life is pretty normal for you and your step sister. That is until a chance incounter with one of your new neighbors and that calm collect red head can't seem to stay out of your head for long. Ockurama


**Aquaticmage: this one is my side of her fic. she allows me to write it but i can't update unless she updates so I can keep the story in check. I'll post what you look like when i remeber. '**

**/start story/**

You were watching your stepsister act like a space cadet and decided maybe you should snap her out of it before any hot guys decide to pass by and look at her. Didn't want to make her look like a dumb ass, although five hot guys have passed by already but who's counting! "Ceridwen?"

She snapped her head towards you, "What," she asked you.

"What are we going to do next?"

"I don't know. Maybe we could go see..." She started but was rudely cut off. "Well, well, well. Look what the cat coughed up." Said an annoying voice from behind Ceridwen, you look up too see two boys who where about 5'7'' and 5'6''. The tallest, the one who had spoken, had blond hair, normal length for a guy, icy blue eyes that showed little sign of intelligence, and, though you had too admit it, he was rather good looking. The other had brown hair, which rested genteelly on his shoulder, forest green eyes, and pale skin. His skin wasn't too pale but paler than most. He was also hot. Although none of them were your type, you like smart or funny guys. Although watching them take a SAT test would be hilarious!

"Oh come on guys, you don't look that bad." Ceridwen said, wiping the smirks of their faces. Okay there's the face, okay know he's thinking about it, oh I think the light bubble came on, yep it's on. I got to think of some thing witty fast, think of some thing witty, something witty, oh I got it. "Yeah you don't look coughed up, just mutilated. And what are you doing in a library? I didn't know you figured out how to read."

Dan, the tallest, got a pissed look but it didn't look like the light bubble was coming on again. "You think you're so much better than we are because you know big fancy words. Well guess again." Dan retorted, followed by a string 'yups' from his friend matt. You then watched Ceridwen shake her head at you.

"Want to go see our brothers," Ceridwen asked you. "Ok."

You helped Ceridwen gathered her notebooks, food, and drink, and started to walk towards the exit.

"Hey where do you think your going?" Dan yelled after you. You two just kept walking.

"Don't ignore me!" He screamed. Ceridwen was reaching for the door when Matt grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. You could tell she was about to yell at them when you saw his fist fly towards her face. She then grabbed Matt's wrist and stopped the blow just inches from her face. Good thing to because if she didn't you'd have to explain to mom why she had a bruise on her face.

You could tell she was about to say some thing to provoke them. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not too hit a lady?" She teased. Oh great might as well join in.

"Oh sorry we forgot. Your mother was too busy blowing every guy in town to teach you your manners." you finished for her. This just pissed him off and with his free hand he punched her in the gut. Oh that's it. You ran over and kicked him in his man marbles. Then you got hit right on top of your head by Dan. Damn that's going to hurt in the morning.

"Never hit my sister." Ceridwen said, having recovered from the blow to her gut. She then kicked Dan's legs out from under him, causing him to land on Matt and unfortunately for Matt, Dan kneed him in his balls. Matt's probably never going to procreate, which is a good thing though.

You walked over to Dan and kicked him in the head. That's what he gets for causing me pain, the bastard. Then Ceridwen and you quickly grabbed her stuff and ran to the graveyard. But little did you know someone was watching and saw the whole thing.

So you and Ceridwen ran to the graveyard (Which is right behind the library.) You two ran until you came across two graves that had a large willow tree behind them. The tree and the graves where neatly surrounded by small pine hedges and a cast iron fence. The graves were your younger brothers, Ryan and Cory's, graves.

Ceridwen quickly climbed up the tree and you sat up against it looking at the clouds. Sometimes you wished you were a better sister to your brothers before they died, but no use getting all teary eyed about it though. They're dead and dead is dead. You start to fall asleep when you hear Ceridwen curse above you.

"What is it, Ceridwen?"

"I must have left my notebook at the library." She said a little sadly.

About half an hour later, once Ceridwen deemed it safe, she jumped down form the tree and went back to the library. Ceridwen instantly start looking around the lunch room floor, but she found nothing other than the multi-colored carpeting that strongly resembles a mutilated yarn ball. She began scanning the plastic tabletops in hopes of finding it there.

Nothing.

It was really funny watching her spaz out looking for her notebook. Then a really hot red headed man stood right behind Ceridwen.

"Excuse me but are you looking for this?"

Ceridwen turned her head towards him. My god he was just fuckalicous! His red little loose pony tail, all the way too his cute butt. Oh and his gorgeous green eyes you could get lost in.

You really didn't hear anything they were saying. You then stop looking at him and listen to them talking.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot my manners for a moment. I'm Shuichi Minamino." He said holding his hand out towards Ceridwen. She shook his hand and said, "I'm Ceridwen, and that's my sister Annora," as she looked at you as you started eating food and reading her book that you stole from her just moments ago. "Now, if you don't mind, Shuichi, we should be heading home," she said as she grabbed you and walked towards the door.

"Wait!" Shuichi yelled, "Do you mind if I walk you home?"

Yeah and while your at it why don't we walk into my room take our clothes off and have angry animalistic sex.

"If you must," Ceridwen said playfully. _Hey, lady, back off his grill, that's my grill, stay away from him, MINE!_ You thought to yourself.

He then smiled and opened the door for you and Ceridwen. Oh god his smile could make your insides melt, but it seemed fake like he was really lonely or sad.

_Awesome I can take advantage and…oh who am I kidding. I'm lousy when it comes to relationships and those blasted courting rituals. Okay I have to say something. Come on something to say. Okay just say something what ever you say can't be as bad as this awkward silence._ "So, Shuichi, do you like the floral life around here."

_Okay now that was the worst possible conversation starter ever. What was I thinking?_ Now you can't take it back its floating around out there, god are you stupid. _Wait lets not go there, we don't want to insult our selves further._

"Actually I find it rather refreshing from the city plant life. The airs a lot cleaner here and the soils perfect for planting."

Oh god your conversation starter actually worked. _Of course it worked why wouldn't it. Now say something about planting, like some kind of flower. Oh, I know talk about day lilies._

"Yes it is. Especially if you want to plant a couple of day lilies. It always makes a garden look homier."

Shuichi smiled at you and you smiled back, but just for a second you could have sworn there was a flicker of gold in his eyes.

"Yes a day lily always makes a garden look homier. Of course to grow a proper day lily you have to plant in the middle of spring. That way it gets enough rain water and you don't have to worry about that early spring frost," Shuichi said as he smiled at you with that gorgeous smile of his.

"I concur, but remember its best to plant them in a partially shaded area so that way they don't get burned form the sun."

You and he went on like that until you came towards the house and your attention went to Ceridwen. She was staring at the house again. She must really be hurting still, I wish they'd take away the house so she doesn't have to look at it and be reminded of the past. But we can't have everything now can we.

"I just moved in with my friends."

You look over at Shuichi, did he just say what I think he said. "You moved in there," Ceridwen asked. "Yes, I did." Okay that's a little freaky he lives right down the street from you, to many coincidences for one day. Ceridwen after that walks off to the house. After she left it was just you and Suichi. "Is your sister alright Annora?"

"Yes, she probably wants to start on her writing again," you answer.

"So where did you move from," you ask. "Oh, I moved from Japan, I felt like a change of scenery would be nice."

"Really that's pretty far to go for just a change of scenery, but hey what ever floats your boat. So what was it like in Japan," you ask. "Oh it's nice there. You always see something new every day. And in the spring there's cherry blossoms every where it's very beautiful."

"I bet. How many fiends do you live with?"

"Oh, I live with three of my closest friends."

"That's got to be cool. Hey would you and your friends like to come over my house and eat over sometime," you asked hopefully.

"Yes we'd love to. Although I have to warn you though they eat a lot of food."

"Alright I'll see you around eight tomorrow okay and don't worry I'll make plenty of food."

"Alright eight it is," Shuichi said as he gave another famous smile and walked away. Oh god I just invited Shuichi to our house.

So now you walk towards you house with a bounce in you step. When you got in the house Ceridwen was writing in her notebook so you decide to go and look at what she's done so far.

"Do you mind?" Ceridwen said, quickly closing her notebook.

You laughed nervously and took one large step back. Ceridwen went up the stairs and you decided to follow her up in a few minutes after checking what was in the cabinets and fridge for food. When you got up the stairs you knocked on Ceridwen's door and walked in. "Ceridwen, I just wanted to let you know we're having guests over for dinner tomorrow."

You looked at her and she said, "Who?"

"Well, I invited Suichi and his friends over for dinner tomorrow."

Ceridwen then turned her face into her pillow and muffled, "why?"

"Well, I thought it would be nice to have someone over for once."

"Whatever," she said as you walked out the door. You shut it and walked into your room. Unlike her room yours was really cold due to the fact you had an air conditioner. All your stuff was put away in files, organized on shelves, and on desks and the plant life in the room flourished even though it was cold. You pulled off your hair elastic and put on some silky blue pj's. You climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling until you drifted off to a restless sleep.

You didn't wake up until twelve a.m. and that was because that damn squirrel in the wall was making the foulest racket ever. _One of these days I swear I'm going to get an ax and just mutilate the walls to find that squirrel. Plus I'll get a monkey who's addicted to crack and has gladiator battles with me(Dane cook parody)…one of these days._ You ventured down stairs after grabbing a towel and decided to take a nice relaxing bath. When you got to the shower and threw all your clothes off, you turned of the water to find it to be devoid of warmth which was just how you liked it. After your nice refreshing bath you quickly bolted up stairs into your room.

You threw on some jeans and a white tang top, and messed around with your blonde hair until it resembles Avril Lavine's style. You then put on your many assortments of rings, necklaces and earrings and then a beanie. It was about four o' clock when you finished and Shuichi and his friends weren't do till another four hours. So You decided to draw some depressing pictures of dieing angels and devils until you got bored with that and made a picture of a very sexual scene and one of Suichi, of course. After you finish you looked at the clock to see it was about six o' clock so you went down stairs to start dinner since you were starving. You decided to make a honeyed ham with mash potatoes, corn, green bean casserole and some home made bread, curtsey of you dearly beloved Nana. Time seemed to fly by as you were cooking and by the time you looked at the clock it was about 8 o' clock and thankfully everything was done and Ceridwen was on the couch.

"Ceridwen, help me set the table please," you asked Ceridwen. "Ok, ok, I'll help. It's not like I have anything better to do."

"How many clowns are we feeding to night," Ceridwen asked you as she began to walk towards the draws. "In total six," you replied. "Ok."

You turned around to see the table set and ready when Ceridwen said, "Your friend and his friends are here."

_Oh, my god! She was so rude! The window is open, they just herd ever word she just said. "Your friend and his friends." I should kick her in the boob. There go my chances of getting laid. Why have I been so horny lately?_

"Can you let them in? I'm a little busy right now," you spoke as you began to place food on the plates. "Ok."

You heard the door open as you finished placing the food. You walked over to where Ceridwen and the guests were. You looked at them to size them up. There of course was Shuichi who was hands down the most gorgeous of them all. You then made your way to the tallest of the bunch. He was fairly homely looking, not some one you would date but would probably be more of a friend with. Although his orange Elvis hairdo made you wonder what time he really was from and his blue uniform didn't match this time period either.

Next in your line of assessments was the shortest one. His black gravity defying hair made you wonder if he was struck by lightning or something. He wore a black cloak so you're guessing he's into the gothic look, and his red as blood eyes were a little unsettling but who are you to judge, _oh yeah I am me_. The bandana on his head makes you wonder if he's hiding anything under it like candy or something. _Mmmm candy_.

After him was the hot lookin guy who's demeanor screamed 'I don't care who you are I'll kick your ass any way'. He wore the same uniform the tall one wore, _what's this a pattern, what is it with people and uniforms_. He had…_wait is that hair gel…my god what did he do stick his head in a vat of it_…any way he had black slick backed hair and brown eye's that have seen a lot of nasty things. _Come to think of it all there eye's looked like that. Oh my god it's a conspiracy. I got to stop watching the late night movies._

"These are my friends Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara." Shuichi said pointing to each boy in turn from shortest to tallest.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Annora and this is my sister Ceridwen." You said pointing to Ceridwen, who had gone on the computer and started typing her novel which when it came out you would ravish it.

"What's up guys," she said to them not really paying them any mind as she grabbed a plate of food and walked back to the computer.

"Why, aren't you going to eat with us beautiful?" Kuwabara asked. She glared at him, You had to stifle your laughter because you knew what she was going to say but, your mother walked threw the door.

"Hey Mom." She said standing up the give her a hug. "Hey Ceridwen. I see you have guests. Why aren't you eating with them?"

"Well, My book isn't going to type its self."

"Ah, I'm not going to ask what this one is about," Kim said with an awkward laugh. _Yeah you really don't want to this ones a real tear jerker. Why do I always ask what their about. I'm just going to cry about it later._

. "What's this," Kim started, looking at you with a hurt expression, "No hug from my own daughter, the one I gave birth to?" Kim stood with her arms open waiting for a hug, but not really expecting one. You didn't really huge her any more, but you still loved her very much.

You laughed at the look on your mothers face. "God, mum, you really had me going there for a second. 'No hug from my own daughter?'," You squeaked in high-pitched voice with one had pressed to your forehead, the other placed over your heart, "That was brilliant!" You just barely manage to finish your sentence be for you broke out in another fit of laughter.

"See how I'm treated around here," Kim said to the guys. They kinda shifted awkwardly not sure what to say, although Hiei was just looking out the window.

"Well," she said addressing you, and Ceridwen, once you had managed to stop laughing, "I'm just stopping by to see how you girls are doing. You know how worried I get since you to moved out. But from the looks of it your doing just fine," she said with a playful wink.

_Oh, god she's on to me. Damn those motherly instincts of hers. But hopefully Shuichi didn't note what she meant. Man oh man I'm blushing, I pray to who ever is up there that nobody notices._


End file.
